


Orphan Black:Irish Creme

by sahmmoore



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahmmoore/pseuds/sahmmoore
Summary: Mrs. S stumbles into the moment Delphine realizes she's lost Cosima for good. Often at odds, the two find themselves in an unfamiliar situation. Raw emotions, past frustrations and undeniable attraction leads to a power struggle between the two fiercest protectors of the Leda Clones.





	1. {Détruit}

     Silent tears skied down Delphine’s cheeks. She watched Cosima packing her bags into the car below on the drive. She inhaled sharply seeing the love of her life playfully dragging a hand from her lover’s hip and across her lower back. Those agile fingers dipping into the front of the substitute blonde’s jeans, pulling her in for a kiss full of promises. Forehead pressed to the glass like a zoo lion trapped, defeated, Delphine had no idea how her heart still beat when everything inside her was broken.

     Taking a long sip from her glass, her attention snapped to the door as it opened, daftly willing it to be Cosima coming back to her. Seeing the woman across from her, Delphine’s annihilated heart sank deeper still. Anger erupted and with a guttural cry she hurled the tumbler of whiskey against the wall feet from where the woman stood.

     Shielding herself from the glass shards splintering beside her, Siobhan took in the scene, scowling at a wasted whiskey.  
     “What you on about?”, she spat, staring down a wide-eyed Delphine. It was then Siobhan saw the tears threatening to spill over; watched her blonde curls thrashing around her perfect face. Even feral, she was still unapologetically elegant. She was stunning.  
     “She’s gone. She left…. with her.” Voice thick with emotion, her Lillois accent permeated the words amplifying her despair. Delphine pressed the back of her delicate hand against her mouth, stifling the sobs threatening to choke her.  
     Siobhan eyed the fractured woman before her, once so cocksure, so effortlessly sensual. She’d known heartbreak herself more times than she could count. It wasn’t something she’d wish on anyone, even Delphine. Her resistance softened.  
     “I know, love. I’m so sorry.”  
  
     Fanned by sympathy, the fire inside Delphine raged again. She readied to heave the half-full whiskey bottle to its end.  
     “Oy!” Siobhan shouted. She closed the distance between them, placing her hand over Delphine’s on the bottle.  
     “I know your heart’s just been broken, but we don’t throw good whiskey. We drown ourselves in it.” No matter how often she and Delphine found themselves at loggerheads, they’d always firmly stood on the same solid ground. They’d both given themselves entirely to protecting Cosima and her sisters. They were on the same side, though their methods often made them feel like enemies, until now.  
  
     In an instant her rage subsided. Delphine could only concentrate on the strength in the hand covering hers. Slowly, she turned her eyes up to one of the only women to ever intimidate her. Rarely did she feel threatened by another woman, or man, for that matter. Her intellect was generally superior. But her strength was in her cool logic; she was well educated, poised and aloof–a master of deception.  
  
     Siobhan was tough as nails Irish stock. Experience honed her street smarts and ancestry made her as clever as the gypsies she came from. It was their blood that swept through her veins and their spirit that filled her heart.

**To be Continued…**


	2. {Dul in iúl}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. S stumbles into the moment Delphine realizes she's lost Cosima for good. Often at odds, the two find themselves in an unfamiliar situation. Raw emotions, past frustrations and undeniable attraction leads to a power struggle between the two fiercest protectors of the Leda Clones.

     Siobhan felt the heat radiating off Delphine’s body. Her energy was electric. No stranger to attraction for a woman, she felt desire rising up from deep inside. Siobhan checked herself. This woman was raw, still bleeding from heartbreak’s assault.

    Siobhan avoided Delphine’s gaze and stepped back, taking the bottle with her. She cleared her throat of the jumbled words stuck there. Eyes scanning the space, she knew Delphine was watching her. Excitement mixed with know-better fused into a frustrated shyness–a feeling foreign to her.

    She found two coffee cups that would have to suffice. She poured one half full and drank it down, thirsty for calm and control, but made the mistake of glancing in Delphine’s direction as she lowered the cup. She poured herself another shot and threw it back.

     Delphine watched the woman across the room. There were very few people who knew her history with Cosima; fewer still who ever saw her this vulnerable. Scouring her memory she could only recall a few occasions she had been alone with Siobhan. There was little room for two lionesses vying for command of the pride and Siobhan’s status in the hierarchy often drove Delphine to work alone. But now, with their people separated, all she wanted was someone to hold her; someone to put a stop to all her pain. She needed a moment to catch her breath and figure out where she fit in a world she once thought she understood. Now nothing made sense.

     Delphine was desperate for her brain to shut off, to stop the reel replaying every image of Cosima stored in the recesses of her mind. She needed to strip off her armor, dripping with guilt and misery. She needed to be in control.

     Alive with desire, Delphine’s eyes lazered across the suddenly sweltering room. Alarm bells set off simultaneously, they sized each other up like predators over prey. When Delphine saw the arch of a brow as Siobhan lifted her chin defiantly, she knew they’d both be feasting this night.

     Siobhan knew what was happening just as she knew she couldn’t stop it. Her loyalty to family nagged at her conscience, but Cosima made her choice and it wasn’t Delphine. She understood she was a stand-in, that being together would mean nothing–which was perfectly fine. She hadn’t the time to waste on emotional entanglements or the inclination–especially with the forlorn ex-lover of her own niece, of sorts.  She also knew she’d likely be left picking up the pieces of a shattered Delphine at the end of it all, but she’d not been touched since the unceremonious tryst with Carlton at the bar in London and locked squarely in the sights of a French seductress, she knew she was due.

**To Be Continued…**

 

 


	3. {En Garde}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. S stumbles into the moment Delphine realizes she's lost Cosima for good. Often at odds, the two find themselves in an unfamiliar situation. Raw emotions, past frustrations and undeniable attraction leads to a power struggle between the two fiercest protectors of the Leda Clones.

     Delphine made the first move. Never taking her eyes from Siobhan’s, she stalked her, crossing the room until she stood a foot from the redhead. Eyes locked, Delphine took the bottle from under Siobhan’s hand and took a long pull. Tabling the whiskey, Delphine smoothly cupped Siobhan’s face in her hands and zeroed in on the woman’s mouth. There was an instant before their lips met that Delphine caught a swift intake of breath–the only tell that Siobhan was caught off guard.

     Siobhan heard nothing but her own heartbeat hammering in her ears. Before she registered what was happening she felt Delphine’s supple lips against hers. Intuition kicked in then and her hands found Delphine’s hips, pulling them against her own. But as she angled her head to deepen the kiss, her tongue met the taste of warm whiskey and felt it slowly seep into her mouth, supplied by Delphine. The oddly intimate gesture had her digging her fingers into the malleable flesh of the softest hips she had ever felt. The fusion of all the sensations coalescing was driving her mad.

     Guzzling down the liquid, Siobhan shifted their weight, pinning Delphine to the table. She felt Delphine’s hands circle her neck and slid hers down to Delphine’s thighs, lifting her up onto the table. One hand darting up between them, she fisted it in the cloud of blonde curls, tugging a bit to expose Delphine’s bare neck. She heard something French and breathless moaned into the air just as her tongue met the tender skin where shoulder met neck. She followed the taste with a bite, then slow kisses up to Delphine’s jaw.

     Hungry for control, Delphine pushed off the table forcing Siobhan back against the wall behind her. Crashing against it, she saw the fire ignite in crystal blue eyes. She felt Siobhan tense to counter, and sidestepped her, using Siobhan’s momentum to grab her wrist and elbow, deftly forcing her arm behind her and pressing Siobhan face first against the wall. She pressed her body firmly against Siobhan’s, who’d gone still.

     “You’re not in charge here,” she whispered against her ear.

     “Are you going to behave?” she asked as Siobhan struggled slightly against her.

     “Like hell,” Siobhan tossed back, synchronously stomping on Delphine’s foot. She used the surprise to push off the wall and spin out of the wrist lock, and in one fluid motion had her ever-present Glock raised, pointing straight at Delphine.

     The shock slipped from Delphine’s face as quickly as it had come. In its place was a smirk just as deadly as the gun. She raised her hands slowly in mock surrender and with feline reflexes, she disarmed Siobhan, knocking the weapon to the floor with one hand and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling Siobhan into a commanding kiss.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
